


Smut

by TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, I vaguely remember writing it, M/M, Masturbation, Morning, Silly Boys, i don't even know what this is, it was on my computer, it's good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooHotchInTheHottub/pseuds/TheOCDDI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in the Gryffindor dormitory, final year at Hogwarts. Boys are boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this, I wrote it ages ago, just to see if I could still write Sirius/Remus.  
> (I hope I was successful)

Remus Lupin had awoken in the early morning bluegrey light. He had just had a dream about a certain dark-haired disowned animagus and lay, with his eyes still closed, tracing lazy circles on his hip with the index finger of his right hand. The digit traversed the differing terrains of jutting hipbone, soft, gossebumped skin and thick, coarse hair as Remus felt that familiar heavy warmth spread from his gut to his hips. His cock bobbed sleepily as Remus thought about how in the dream the light had caught Sirius’ hair just-so and the way his slender hands had taken hold of the chicken they had all been chasing and about how, as he looked at Sirius holding the struggling fowl everyone and everything else had fallen away and it was just _him_. Remus tried not to remind himself that the real Sirius was sleeping just two curtains, three and a half steps and a multitude of awkward questions away. Instead the werewolf continued to trace the lazy circles on his hip and, behind his eyes, watched a much less innocent Sirius.  
   
As his excitement grew beneath the crimson blankets, Remus had no idea that he was being watched. To his right, Sirius Black lay curled to one side, watching through both sets of opened curtains. His eyes were wide and wild and it took every ounce of control he had not to moan as Remus’ left hand began to pump a slow and steady rhythm. Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes as the boy across from him shifted slightly and speed up his ministrations a little. Remus’ right hand now slid across the bed and rested on the edge of the mattress, fingers splayed. Sirius imagined that maybe he was reaching out to him, before he squashed the thought down. Sirius was startled when a few seconds later Remus turned his head, and Sirius could see every expression, however miniscule. He worried that Remus might open his eyes and catch him watching, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He had always thought that Remus was beautiful- not in a glossy magazine kind of way, but in a real way, in a way that it _matters_ and as he watched the way Remus’ features shifted as climax came closer he knew that this was when Remus was at his most beautiful. Remus’ right hand began to open and close frantically as his breathing became ragged and uneven. Finally Sirius’ own want had begun to tug at his stomach and he reached down to find his cock hard and slick already. He joined in Remus’ rhythm. He never took his eyes off that face. If he had he would probably have missed it when, as Remus came, he whispered “Sir- _uh_ -us.”   
  
Spent, Remus lay quietly, a small smile spreading on his lips. He finally reached for his wand to cast scourgify only to see Sirius Black, watching him intently, biting his lip. Remus realised that he had been watched and a thrill shot up his spine. Another one followed soon after as he became aware exactly what Sirius was doing with his hands. Before he knew exactly what he was doing Remus had cleaned himself, crossed those three and a half steps that had seemed so enormous minutes ago and had gotten into Sirius’ bed, squashing himself between the other boy and the headboard. Remus closed the curtain and enjoyed feeling the bare flesh of Sirius’ back on his stomach. He leant down and in a deeper voice than he remembered he said, “Well, well, what’s all this then?” Before Sirius could answer, Remus had begun tracing the same lazy circles with his right hand, on Sirius’ hip.  
“Mmmm… Moony.” Sirius turned his head and began nibbling on Remus’ jaw as the gentle circles continued. Unexpectedly Remus used his left hand to gently pinch Sirius’ left nipple. Sirius lost all control, “Oh, gods, Moony!” Remus smiled gently.  
“Shhhh, you’ll wake the others, and I want you all. To. Myself.” Remus punctuated the last few words with gentle sweeps of his hand down Sirius’ straining shaft.  
“If you want me to be quiet, you’ll have to stop doing things like that, and if you stop doing things like that I’ll kill you.” Sirius hissed as the heat rose in his cheeks, Remus’ hands were teasing him mercilessly and all the while his face was that of an innocent.  
“I’m certain we can work something out.” Remus whispered with a deep chuckle. He cast a silencing charm.  
“Well hurry up, I don’t know how lo… oh!” Sirius bit his lip again, and Remus kissed him.  
“You aren’t allowed to come yet. You can’t until I tell you.”  
Sirius whimpered in response.  
“Say it, say that you won’t until I say so. Or I’ll stop.”  
“I won’t” Sirius whispered.  
“Until I say so?”  
“Until you… oh, fuck, until you say so…”  
“Excellent, now, I have some questions to ask you.”  
“Alright.” Sirius whimpered.  
“Why where you watching me?”   
“You were so… beautiful. I…oh, I always knew you were but when you… no one has ever looked more beautiful than that.”  
“You think I’m beautiful?”  
“Always have, Moony, but I was too afraid to tell you.”  
“Why aren’t you afraid now?”  
“Apart from the fact that you’re in my bed… doing _fantastic_ things to me?” Sirius asked as Remus once more began to pinch his nipples playfully.  
“Yes, apart from that.” Remus whispered as he began to nibble on Sirius’ ear, sending another wave of excitement through the boy.  
“I heard you say my name… When you… oh, please Remus, please?”  
“I want to see how beautiful you are, Sirius. You may.” Sirius’ back arched a little and his eyes clamped as he finally gave into the delicious tingle in his groin. He kept saying Remus’ name.  
  
He had never, ever come like that before, and as Remus quietly cleaned him and settled them into the bed he hoped he could do it again and again. He opened his eyes fearful of seeing regret etched on the features of his bedfellow, instead he saw a beaming smile and lips capturing his own.  
“Love you.” Remus smiled  
Sirius wanted more than anything to say it back, but his voice just wouldn’t work, all he could do was beam at Remus and kiss him and run his hands over the other boy to make sure that he really was there. Finally, he inhaled and was about to tell Remus those three words he had longed to say, a voice from across the room said.  
“I think that you two had better practice your silencing charms, I don’t want to hear that shit again.”   
“Fuck off, Prongs.” Sirius said.   
They weren’t the three words that he had meant to say, but by the way Remus was looking at him, the werewolf had heard it. They kissed again and Sirius finally got to say it out loud.  
“Love you, Remus.”

 


End file.
